


My whole heart is by your side.

by officialjjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, fanboy!ten, god what an idiot, i called ten chittaphon all the way through this and i forgot to call jaehyun yoonoh, lapslock, nct havent debuted in this fic n ten youngho and yoonoh arent in it anyway, this fic is mostly johnny and taeyong being cute friends its nice, u know the au where whatever u write is on ur soulmate body its that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny's best friend is lee taeyong from the smrookies and lo and behold that is his soulmate chittaphon's ultimate bias</p>
            </blockquote>





	My whole heart is by your side.

it was the same old thing every day, johnny would wake up and have a fresh load of drawings up and down his arm. flowers, sunsets, words written in thai script - which he swore one day he would learn - covering his limbs. why had god stuck him with such a creative soulmate? it got to the point where johnny had completely given up on trying to write things for himself on his hand because it was constantly overtaken by elegant drawings or, occasionally, his soulmate writing things for himself in messy thai (although johnny would like to think his soulmate had nice handwriting when he had the time to check himself). thank god for notepads. 

all in all, it was a hard time being an american boy with one friend - who lived a mere 16 hour flight away in seoul - and a thai soulmate. 

'johnny, we both know that you're probably not going to just bump into him on the street, jesus christ. start being proactive and actually attempt to communicate with him. now, if you've stopped being a whiny emo, some of us have to get back to practising.' taeyong said, snapping the lid to his laptop shut, leaving johnny speechless in his home back in chicago.

johnny knew that taeyong was getting stressed because of his upcoming solo dance concer that he was doing as a part of the smrookies scheme but he'd never ended one of their nightly skype calls so abruptly before. maybe johnny should finally take his advice like he's been putting off for the past 2 years. but, maybe, instead he could just, you know, act like none of his problems exist and eat cold pizza. so that's what he did.

it was the night afer the wake up call from taeyong, and tensions had eased. slightly. 'taeyong,' johnny began, trying to break the silence that had been created as taeyong struggled to find inspiration for his latest lyrics, 'you know how your solo concert is coming up? well, i managed to buy tickets... guess who's gonna meet the coolest guy ever'

'you?' taeyong guessed, trying to keep his cool guy exterior from being destroyed by tearing up over the fact that he was finally going to meet his best friend after three years.

'no, bitch. don't be rude.' johnny responded, because really? did taeyong think he was cooler than johnny? he's delusional, jesus christ. 

'by the way,' johnny started,  
'yeah?' taeyong responded, eyes still slightly shiny

'why the hell is my soulmate obsessed with you all of a sudden? like i was just trying to focus in calculus and i looked down and your name was just on my arm! i don't want your name on my arm! why does my boyfriend want to be your boyfriend? i'm cooler than you, anyways.'

all the way through johnny's rant, taeyong was just giggling which johnny thought was really annoying because this is his life partner they were talking about god damnit.  
'why are you laughing, you dick?' johnny mock-shouted.

'because wouldn't it be funny if he came to the concert too? i'm sorry, bro, it would be hilarious if you met your boyfriend at one of my gigs.'

'THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES MAN-STEALER'

\- 

while all this was happening, a lonely chittaphon sat alone in his room scrolling through hundreds upon thousands of pictures of his new ultimate bias, lee taeyong. he was so obsessed already that, upon hearing that taeyong was doing a solo concert in seoul, he booked a flight then and there without even knowing if he could get the tickets. he then realised after booking the flight, that because his day had been so consumed by taeyong, he had completely neglected his daily routine of covering every limb on his body with different flowers and patterns. his soulmate must be feeling pretty lonely because he'd literally been doing that in the two years that the 'soulmate' thing had been going on. grabbing his pens and started covering his naked arms. he wondered what it would be like to talk to his soulmate but what if they didn't speak thai or english? that was a problem that was for another day. then, his phone rang. 

'CHITTAPHON' the korean exchange student, jaehyun, that he had befriended recently, screamed down the phone. 

'WHAT?' chittaphon screamed, equally as loud. 

'I GOT TICKETS TO TAEYONG'S SOLO CONCERT AND FANSIGNING, HAPPY BIRTHDAY' 

'I JUST BOUGHT FLIGHT TICKETS TO SEOUL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH' 

-

then, the day came. johnny was sitting anxiously on his flight, while chittaphon was sitting patiently in suvarnabhumi airport as his flight was a solid 8 hours less than johnny's, but he was probably equally as nervous. he decided to lessen his nerves by writing all over his arms like he usually would but when he got out his pencil case, he discovered that he already had something written on the back of his hand. 'meet taeyong @ terminal 3'. taeyong? like lee taeyong? his soulmate was friends with the lee taeyong?. naturally, like the little fanboy he was, he had to respond. uncapping his pen, he carefully (it was the first time he had ever spoke to the boy) wrote 'lee taeyong?' and the response was almost instantaneous; 'soulmate?'. yes johnny for god's sake it's your soulmate, now answer his question. 'yes, but are you talking about lee taeyong, beautiful dancer, rapper, etc' 

oh god, he forgot that his soulmate was a taeyong enthusiast. 'yeah, lee taeyong.' immediately, his hand was covered in intelligable scrawls from his soulmate like 'OH MY GOD PLEASE INTRODUCE ME I LOVE HIM SO MUCH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND'. this was, probably, not what taeyong had in mind when he scolded johnny and told him to man up. in fact, knowing him, he would probably have a sick sense of satisfaction because of the fact that johnny's soulmate was more in love with him than the man nature had designated for him. that dick. covering his arms up with his sleeves, he decided to deal with his lovesick partner some time when he wasn't locked on a metal tube in the sky. he could still feel the pressure on his skin though, so it made it really hard to sleep. thanks, chittaphon.

thankfully, at one point he did fall asleep - even though when he awoke, his soulmate had ran out of space on both of his arms and therefore started writing on his legs. what the hell. ok. but, the flight had finished and you know who was waiting for him in terminal three? thats right, the one, the only lee taeyong!! and johnny couldn't wait to slap him upside the head (after giving a hug because really, they've been friends over kakaotalk and skype for three years and they're meeting for the first time - johnny couldn't stay angry with him for too long). he stood up from his seat and waited impatiently until he could get off this plane. when he finally got out of the sky demon, he barrelled to terminal three and, when he located him, right into taeyong's arms.  
'bro, it's so nice to hug you,' he mumbled into where his head was buried in taeyong's neck, 'even though my soulmate won't stop talking about you since i mentioned you.' at this, taeyong removed himself from johnny's octopus grasp. 

'you talked to him?' he whispered, careful to not attract any attention.

'yeah,' johnny whispered. 'he wrote all over my arms and legs, it was awful.'

-

'jaehyunnie, why won't he respond?' chittaphon whined to his best friend. 

'maybe, this is just a guess here, because you literally wrote all over your limbs. including your right arm and i don't know if he'll be able to read anything written on there. you drowned him in writing, chittaphon.' 

to be honest, chittaphon knew that he had come on too strong but mostly he was just excited that his soulmate had actually responded. finally. 

-

'taeyong, can i sit with you at your fansigning? just to let all of your stans know that there are real hotties out there that aren't you' johnny asked from where he was seated in the sm dungeon, watching taeyong practice.

'by all of my stans, you mean your soulmate right?' taeyong said, pausing the music so he could let johnny bask in the glory of his best disappointed face. 'you know, normal - not emotionally stunted - people usually just, write an address on their hand and meet up with their soulmate. thats what i would've done if i didn't meet doyoung like i met doyoung.'

'but wouldn't it be super romantic to meet them at my best friend in the whole world's fansigning?' johnny whined. 

'ok. fine. i'll ask the manager. but know i hate you.' 

-

'jaehyun. jesus, we're meeting him today.' chittaphon said, awestruck. he had been so overtaken by the thoughts of meeting taeyong, seeing taeyong, not embarrassing himself in front of taeyong etc. that he had completely forgetten what his soulmate had said about taeyong. 

'make yourself look hot, it's not everyday that we get to see our mutual ult bias.' jaehyun said, pushing chittaphon into the hotel bathroom. he's right, and maybe i'll see my soulmate too, chittaphon thought, dreamily. 

-

meanwhile, johnny was fighting with the makeup artists - 'i don't need your foundation, i'm a natural beauty. go change taeyong's face.' 

'yeah, he needs to let his soulmate know that he's this ugly all the time.' taeyong retorted. 

'okay, i get that we're friends. but i will poison your orange juice with superglue during this fansigning.' and with that, the fansigning commenced. 

-

'chittaphon, i didn't spend a ton of money to be boiling in the sun for 30 hours.' jaehyun whined, god he was so annoying. 

'well, it could be worse. like in queen by history my main man jaeho says that the weather in bangkok is unpleasant, and thats pretty true. anyways we are literally near the front of the queue.' chittphon said, punctuating each word in his last sentence with a punch to jaehyun's shoulder. 

'die, chittaphon.'  
-

 

'hey, friend, just to let you know, taeyong cries everytime he kills a fly.' johnny said to the girl waiting to get her poster signed. 

'right, john, i didn't invite you here to be mean. you awful person.' taeyong responded, trying not to ruin his already bad reputation. 'don't be salty because your soulmate hasn't turned up yet.' 

suddenly they got interrupted by a girl screeching 'hey taeyong! does mark look like an egg in real life too?' and their trains of thought were both cut off and they began to focus on their - taeyong's - fans again. 

-

'jaehyun. we are two people away from the love of my life.' oh, if chittaphon knew how right he was. 

suddenly, johnny's heartbeat started to pick up and he knew. he was going to meet his soulmate.

'tae, he's here i can feel it' he whispered to the lilac haired boy beside him. 

'no shit johnny he's literally probably got tickets to see this because he's in love with me.' 

'yeah but he's close i can feel it he's gonna be here soon, i'm sure of it' and that's when chittaphon started making his way to the stairs to the stage where taeyong and johnny were sat. and that's also when johnny locked eyes with him. 

'taeyong,' he whispered, trying to be quiet enough so that his newly found soulmate wouldn't hear him, 'that's him.' 

'are you sure? test it, he's got his arms out.' taeyong whispered back, silently assessing the boy shuffling towards them. because he needed to know if he deserved johnny. (taeyong's a very protective best friend). so, johnny grabbed the pen that taeyong had been signing albums with and drew a quick line on his forearm. he had to go fast, his soulmate was quickly approaching the table. and, sure enough, it appeared on chittaphon's arm. 

jaehyun, who had watched the whole ordeal happen, nudged his friend and pointed to johnny's forearm and then chittaphon's own forearm. 

'so, i guess you're my soulmate,' johnny began, pointing towards the line on his arm, 'so, care to tell me why you're in love with taeyong, he's literally such a dork, i'm hot.' he said, his face splitting into a wide smile. 

chittaphon on the other hand was speechless, because until now, he'd assumed that taeyong was the most attractive man he would ever see. he was wrong.

sensing that his soulmate wasn't planning to say anything anytime soon, and knowing that he only had limited time, johnny scrawled his phone number on the back of chittaphon's post it note. and, looking at it, he realised that even if he didn't instinctively know that chittaphon was his soulmate, he could recognise his handwriting anywhere from the days when he woke up covered in the same broken korean as the one asking taeyong to rank the other rookies in terms of handsomeness. 

'wow, i knew it would be beautiful for you to meet your boyfriend at my fansigning, but theres like 40 people left, my manager looks like he's going to pour bleach down my throat, please do this another time.' taeyong said, breaking the lovely, lovely moment. 

'taeyongie, would it be okay if i left for a bit to talk to my new soulmate.' johnny asked. 

'god, sure, whatever.' taeyong responded, waving his hands in dismissal. 

as johnny and chittaphon were walking behind the curtains johnny began, 'i'm johnny, i'm 21 years old, my only friend is lee taeyong and i like memes.' to which chittaphon responded, 'i'm chittaphon and i'm younger than you, and my ultimate bias is lee taeyong.'

'god, why would you pick that dork.' johnny laughed, before launching into an embarrassing story that involved taeyong, his soulmate doyoung, a small group of children and a public bathroom. 

by the end of the day, johnny had charmed chittaphon into thinking that - maybe - taeyong wasn't the love of his life. but, i mean, they have a life destined together so, one day, johnny may know that for definite.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ending ive been putting it off for a week
> 
> thanks @ jams for offering to write the ending for me and also for the working title 'ten and jyani r gay'
> 
> (if anyone was wondering, taeyong met doyoung right after the soulmate skin thing started happening and also as soon as he walked into the sm practice room where doyoung was passing the time by drawing on himself. they've been together ever since.)  
> (and no one needs to know what happened in that bathroom...)
> 
> also if anyone wants to follow me on twitter its @ringdingjjong_ thanks pals


End file.
